


Alive

by havenami



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Light-Hearted, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havenami/pseuds/havenami
Summary: One-shot Stories Compilation of SB19 x A'TIN ship! 💙
Relationships: SB19 & A'TIN





	Alive

Felip Jhon Suson's POV

I was awakened by the crows shrieking who never fail to do their job in waking me up in the middle of the night.

Another night to survive. Here we go again, Felip.

"Crap." I uttered and started walking down the cold dark street.

I can feel my stomach grumbling in hunger right now. I'm damn starving.

"Yo dude! Wanna rock tonight?" a guy shouted from the other side of the street.

The guy met my gazed. And before I knew it...

I couldn't move an inch.

I am in a paralysis again.

\---

"Don't move Ken. He's staring at you." my Mom said.

I complied. The guy has poor sight so he couldn't see me in the dark if I won't move an inch.

Therefore, I survived from those murderers. Yet, my mother didn't.

\---

Since then, every time I noticed someone seeing me, I couldn't help but to freeze in fear.

The guy slowly approached me, making my heart beats faster than ever. My body is all tensed up that I couldn't even blink an eye!

"You're weird. Why aren't you moving?" the guy asked, but I still didn't bother moving even a bit.

The guy looked at me in confusion and roamed his eyes throughout my whole body.

"What the hell? I must have been really drunk. I didn't even notice you're a mannequin. Haha!" the guy said and left.

I flinched as soon as I couldn't see him anymore. Well, they always thought of me as a mannequin although my complexion is not white but moreno.

I continued walking to find some left over foods, which I have been consuming for 18 years.

Luckily, there's a stall offering left over foods from a charitable institution. I'm grateful for it.

I was about to grab some bread but...

"Hey, who are you?" a female voice from behind said.

And I couldn't move again.

Why didn't I notice her?

"Huh? That's weird. Why aren't you moving?"

"Ah, you must've been afraid that I saw you. Don't worry, I've been seeing you every night for 3 months already, so this is nothing new to me. I'm A'TIN by the way! What's your name?"

What?

So I've been observed for 3 months already?

That's insane!

This A'TIN girl has gone nuts!

And why didn't I even notice her all along?

"Hmm, alright. You really won't move huh? Okay, I'll close my eyes. I have a pen and paper here. Write what you want to say, then drop the pen if you're done. Then, you can stop moving again as soon as I open my eyes. Okay?"

How the hell did she know that I'm afraid of being seen moving?

"I told you, I've been observing you for years already so I know a lot about you."

Then, why did she choose to reveal herself now?

"Ready? 3...2...1." she counted and closed her eyes.

I don't know what's wrong with me, but I did what she told me and wrote...

"You're so beautiful."

Woah, what? Are you crazy Ken?!

I was about to cross out what I wrote but because of recklessness and nervousness, I dropped the pen.

Unconsciously, I picked up the pen and immediately erased what I wrote.

Little did I know, she was staring at me already.

She didn't saw what I initially wrote, right?

But she lessened the distance between us...

And crash her lips to mine.

For the past 18 years, I've never felt this alive.

She broke the kiss and I was bamboozled.

"And you're handsome too." she giggled while staring at me.


End file.
